


The Lost

by Metasepia



Category: Original Work
Genre: All the poems I wrote in 2020, Poetry, Some are not, some of these are inspired by fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metasepia/pseuds/Metasepia
Summary: A collection of my 2020 poetry, mostly written during quarantine





	The Lost

Elohin - The Epitaph

Born to tragedy

Lived in fear

Died in pain

(This child was loved)

Alone Soon

your mother is dead

your father abed

speak

while you still have ears to listen

Sacrifice

Your family lies dead

Your house stained with red

You stand atop this mountain of corpses

And cry 

With wind in your veins

And blood as your name

You say

Sing my child

This last lullaby

When the darkness is gone

And the flame still burns on

All is silent at last

But I

In the circle again

We will meet yet then

Our son and the moon and I

And blood spills relentless

We welcome the endless

And turn to greet the sky

Waiting

As dead we were but wanderers

In life still but the same

Did you hear the owl call

As it fell down still aflame

And all of us

We shall not part

The circle turns

We must depart

In elder shadows

Slumber deep

No longer do the dead

Still sleep

Old Lies

All your children standing there

Do they see what you have done?

And despair

Shall they now call me Mother?

Us monsters should flock together?

You who have murdered

Our children

The sisters

The brothers

Our elders

Did you delight in our slaughter?

Even now you curse our name

Why should your children not pay your debt?

Now that they have seen your true face

And turned away

Who else to care for them

But this survivor?

I shall love them as you never could

And know that we will live

Despite you

Gilded Cage

Shall we etch their contracts into the cradle?

Tiny infant sized chains gilt in gold?

To never dream of seeing the sky?

Is this the future?

This curse?

We gift to our children?

Hope (Hopeless)

Could you?

This last kind thing

Let us lay is the sun

Together

Listen to the music

Let us rest at last

This one and only perfect day

Sleep

Close your eyes

Tomorrow will come

But today

Promises remain unbroken

The peace still true

Death beckons

But not today

Not now

Not yet

Soon

Longing

You have exceeded my every dream for you, my child

You are alive, you are well, you are happy

There is no fear, no pain, no looming threat

That this life was bought using mine is too cheap a price

My heart soars for perhaps one day we will meet again

The Fall

Did you echo did you see

Across the ever starlit sea

Forever till dawn bid us part

Seldom are we far apart

Can you listen to the bell

Far the echos crystal yell

Morning grass not what it seems

Catching sunlights shining beams

The dead souls watching here

Standing in their lines so clear

A flower it shall bloom today

Move on now but not this day

Rivers rushing endless deep

Do not yet fall down to sleep

The eye of stars spins ever on

This gift oh this evening charm

Gather round now all the dead

Who knows what is in every head

Kill sweetly now without a knife

Kindness leads to naught but strife

The mercy waned as did the moon

These eyes did dim too soon

Fire burns throughout the blood

The war did only give us mud

Tigers fangs strike long and deep

Gather strength until the leap

Dead now and long departed

Never now forever parted

Answers

Do the shadows come?

Do they hunt you?

Stalk you?

Scream?

My dearest, why did you leave?

Absence

I believe you once wondered

Wandered

All across the sky

The stars sing sorrow

Morrow

Together for a lie

There was laughter

After

And nowhere was I

Omitted From the Narrative

There was an old man with a spear

He stood in the doorway

And said “No”

They ignored him of course

And he died soon after

The Cat

My Child I have died for you

Do not blame yourself

For not being enough to live for

My Child I have lived for you

Do not blame yourself

For keeping me chained to this world

Grief

And I shall shout

All my rage

All my pain

And no one to hear it

Save the dead

New Life

As all the world is blooming

You are the only one

Who slumbers shelters deep beneath

The wings

Far from anyone

Oh echos thru the cavern hold

Steadfast

Apart from all the eyes can see

For the darkness shelters me

A cradle for my lonely one

At Cliff's Edge

The World is in Tatters

Here We Stand at Last

At the End

Monsters

And they say

“I’m belly up,

I don’t like it,

Take pity on me,

I’m a dead fish”

And you go over

And you say

“What is wrong,

You who have lived for a thousand years?”

And the thing on the ground looks at you

It doesn’t seem very impressed

And it says

“And this is how  you treat your elders,

You may be small,

And young,

And stupid.

But surely even one such as you,

Can fetch water”

And you say

“Would you like some apple pie,

It has fish in it”

It stares at you with its massive eye

And says nothing

And you say

“Fine”

And go to the river of the world

And pick up a starfish

And offer it to the great elder

By throwing it as hard as you can into its eye

And it says

“My thanks”

It doesn’t seem very grateful

And then it turns into a turtle

And scurries away

And you say

“I hate you”

And run home to cry

Forgiveness

Too truly we have heard your call

An attack on one is an attack on all

Do you not feel sheltered here

Between our arms you know no fear

A knife drawn once in moonlit dark

Despite this we shall never part

Dance

Child do you MIMIC like Me

Child do you COPY like Us

Child do you MIRROR like We

Child why do you Cause Such a FUSS

Next Time

Did you die at all I wonder?

Did you not return to me,

Not out of your own wishes,

But for being unable to?

Would you have come to me,

If you had been dead?

But you were always so.

One to seize life,

Wherever you may find it,

And make it your own.

Time has washed away the past,

I shall forgive you for this too.

You have returned now,

Alive and true,

And still I give my heart to you.

Seedlings

There is new growth

Even in the midst of the dying

From bones comes life

Nourished by blood

Raised by ashes and ghosts

Soundless

There is the sigh of the leaves

The cries of the birds

It is peaceful

No one to witness your death

Both Ways

Here is the water

And here is the land

Come beckon closer

Onto the sand

The Grey City

There are people moving by in the crowd

They do not see each other

For it is a crowd

And one crowd is very much like another

Except for this crowd

Which does not exist

Will not, can not exist

Potato

The river is running

The wheel has stopped

The plants are all growing

No longer dead do we drop

Enemy Mine

There is a wish and a dream here

I hope

There may be nothing

One day you will see

I doubt

There is a lie and a wound here

Ashes

The insects march in rusty rows

The mountains keep their secrets known

The sky above is lit with fire

The sparks climb swiftly ever higher

The clouds are gathered at the peak

The rivers frozen still asleep

The trees are raging thru the smoke

The wolves are singing out their hope

Reunion

You are almost invisible but not quite

I can just make you out against the night

I see you now and oh, what a sight

Whoever you are you shine so bright

The shadows cling but not disguise

Your beauty from my hidden eyes

I greet you my dear beloved one

Will you descend to me, or run

Frozen Mercy

They Smile

It is the Bone White

Of Drowned Fingers

It is Cold

Here at the Noon of Summer

(you should not have left home)

There is Ash

On the Wind

Fire in the Distance

Blood in the Water

(are you afraid yet)

The Colorless Sky

Welcomes None

Save the Lonely

(it is too late now)

Nostalgia

There was a time before this

I remember

That shining golden age

It was wonderful

For you were there

My love

The world was terrible

Back then

Cruel and full of hatred

I hate it

For it killed you

But I would live that time again

In a heartbeat

Despite all the pain

And blood

For you

I would not be able to save you

But even still

I would

In my memories

Lies all the joy and happiness

Of those times

Was it worth it

Knowing the end

For you I would do anything

Even live

Vengeance

Smiles hidden behind painted air

_ I aim only to deceive _

Let us laugh without a care

_ I have my own web to weave _

Words whispered in a darkened stair

_ I could simply just believe _

Do not give in do not despair

_ I only sing so I may grieve _

Powerless

There is a world down there dying

I walk these endless corridors

And can do nothing

Not even watch

Bamboo

I met you once long ago

You were already dead I know

You took my hand and led me here

While you were there I had no fear

Your beauty took me by surprise

I did not believe my eyes

You led me through the clouded maze

The city streets in shrouded haze

The echoes of our footsteps rang

Away from death we fled in vain

I could feel every breath of mine

If you did breathe you gave no sign

You were blind and I could not see

In blood we parted you and me

I left you behind in that place

Never again to see your face

Every now and then I think of you

But I must live my own life too

Remember the day that you were seen

My thanks to you my ghost in green

Shush

The dead isn’t past

How could it?

Only to watch us still

(Quiet now)

Family Business

This fate was laid out long ago

The path my father’s mother’s flew

Was laid out in iron and blood

The steps I walk are hewn in stone

This duty rests upon my shoulders

The balance kept both great and boundless

A Mirror Brightly

The three of us are never far apart

This love between us never dark

Our promises were made thrice over

May we always be together

Guilty

This year

Has given voice to those nameless things

Which demand change

This cruelty

In hopes for a better world

I do not think we can be forgiven

Butterfly

A thousand years between us

At opposite edges of the sky

You will never return to me

I never got to say goodbye

Network

We meet only in dreams

Awake we cannot remember

We do such terrible things

In dreams

We make terrible choices

The world bends to our will

Slowly

These growing pains

We hope

Are necessary

We must trust

Our judgement

In that time we’ve forgotten

Fortune

It was over quickly

Remember that

As we are watching the clouds overhead

It was over quickly

The war took much longer

Apologies

Look

There are many

(too many)

Terrible things in this world

And I believe

(I know)

That you might be one of them

Blessing

They wear masks

Elegantly carved in bright colors

They pray at the edges of the city

For forgiveness that is not coming

Then at the chiming of the bell

They rise as one

They open their arms to the sky

And the sky opens to them in turn

It is the blinding gold

Of ten thousand lightning strikes

The city crumbles beneath

This heavenly rain

When the light fades

There is the glittering white

Of salt and dust

In a mockery of the city’s shape

Red lines creep over the white shell

Red as blood as fire

They glow with muted heat

As the city warps around them

The light and brightness fade

Leaving a flat circle of ash

Smoke billows upward

The clouds darken and reach down

Then rain upon the bare earth

Water pours from the sky

Shining blue in faded light

Collecting in mirrored disks

The ground stirs

A million newly sprouted seeds

Greenery reaching toward the sun

Growing with every breath

The masked figures fall

As life blooms around them

This priceless gift they leave behind

Was bought at the cost of death

Oncoming

There is the smell of rain

On the wind

The sweet scent

Of a better world

Yearbook

I have seen you when you smile

I wish I knew you better

Before

(I’m sorry)

Upturned

We have been waiting patiently

Is it finally here at last?

This day of joy

Of blood

Time

You have been dead

For longer than I ever knew you

My dear ghost

You haunt me

With your absence

I count the days

Until we meet again

But I know the number

To be without end

I live only for our child

Dearest

Your gift to me

From beyond my reach

This time will pass

Only to reveal more time

Lacking in meaning

Without you

I have done what I could

In your memory

It could never be enough

You remain dead

You left no sign

To mark your passing

I have nothing to mourn

Or grieve

One day

We will meet again

When our child is grown

Together in death

As we were not in life

The Prophet

I know my destiny

I understand it

It has called me

I reject it

In every way that I can

They ask me to lead

To sit above others

And speak honeyed words

I could do so

I will not

I could study

And learn the path

Devote myself in good faith

Be rewarded beyond all dreams

I refuse

You ask me

To participate in this lie

That contains truth

I turn away from this

Half finished nightmare

It is young and could yet grow

I could lend aid

Grant long life

Reborn in my own image

I don’t want to

I could know all

Be granted others thoughts

Create a wind of change

I have the power

I will not use it for this

My back is turned

I have run away

Die as it must without me

Find another

Let me be free

Is Only

**Sometimes**

History can repeat too much

**Cruelty**

Can come in circles

**Forgiveness**

Can not be given

**Unhealed**

We are what the world made us

Defeat

The price remains the same

Your name for your life

It was before it will be again

Do not be surprised

At all that you have lost

For this small gift

Dead and Buried

It is easier to dream of

That which can never be

Despite the pain

Then face the future

That still could be

With hope

Sometimes

I wish it was not so

Liar, Liar

Use one truth to hide two

Keep your secrets

Lacking Lies

The World

It might have been Softer that way

Kinder

Crueler

All for the best in the end

To be granted Mercy

Death

A second time

Clarity

What is death

But a change in states

To cut all ties

To begin anew

A tragedy

But not

One lacking hope

One | One

There is no tragedy here

No lies

The flower wilts

Its poison deadly

Felling the sun

Liberation

Broken cages

At a bloody cost

Of children’s futures

Elder’s revenge

Willing sacrifices

Knowing death

Shelter

From the rain of fire

Without hope

Fight and die

Success is yours

The world’s eye

Indifferent always

History is now

The corpses of the damned

Drown others

All is on fire

The flames burn on

We burn too

or Die

To be the last

To see the blood on the ground

This is no mercy

This pain of a slow death

For nothing can be done

For this end

To see the others die like this

To survive

This legacy has reached its end

This time is gone

For no children born

For only the unknowing can live

Misdirection

We stole the clock

And stopped its hands

In frozen time we lived

Our debts still waiting

The hope always lurking

With the dread

This empty space

Became our home

Each breath a gift

Made of stolen moments

Let us hide our crimes

Of daring to live

To death we walk

For the hidden legacy

We left behind

Shroud

If I am the dark sun

My light tainted by ash

You are the bright moon

That died long ago

Our doom was written

For no fault of our own

The dark knife laughed

Our lights never shone

Other

I saw you before

In the mirror

You who are not me

You saw me too

Onwards

We shall fly

We shall fly

Until the end of the world

And once we are there

What else is there to do

But wonder at all we have seen

And never return

Almost

I do not love you

I am not capable of it

But I would stand by your side

Forever

Regardless

Farce

The price was paid

It was fair

It was unnecessary

And cruel

What was searched for

Would be soon there

Regardless of action

The path would be joyful

But now

There is much pain

The reward is deferred

Still present

The cruelty

Of hopeless action

Distance

I think I loved you

Without limit

A long time ago

And still now

Destructive

We were quite a pair

Always missing someone

Just beyond our reach

We are forever incomplete

Lacking that person

Who should be between us

Ignorance

These visions – of a life without you

I would have been happier – perhaps

Never knowing – what could have been

But it would be cruelty – not kindness

To have never – known each other

The pain would remain – I hope

It reminds me – of you

Sunlight

It’s always been a tragedy

We were always doomed to fail

We had hopes once

Great and beautiful hopes

The future was so bright

It was never going to happen

There wasn’t any other way

Occasionally

**Sometimes**

Things don’t change enough

**Sometimes**

Things stay the same

**Sometimes**

This is exactly what we need

**Sometimes**

This is all we have left

**Usually**

Everything changes

Before

If we had started at the beginning

I think we would have never reached the end

We walked backwards

All the way to where we were

Yet

I believe you are  _ Dead. _

With all my heart I say,

_ Dead! _

I know you are  _ Dead. _

You are  _ Dead. _

You are  _ Dead. _

_ Dead! Dead! Dead! _

And you better stay that way!

_ Dead Thing! _

Go Away!

_ Die! _

Farewell

I hated you before I knew you

… And loved you after

I killed you

… Do you remember?

You saved me

… A long, long time ago

Thank you

… And I’m sorry.

By Lantern Light

A living ghost

And a dead god

Meet one night

Under the stars

They share a dance

Toward the future

Among the ashes

The Path

Do not dwell

On the moments of the past

Bleeding from a thousand cuts

Rather

Drift on the currents of life

Trust in the wind

To bring success and failure

Until the last breath

Of hope

Mountain

Fire trapped behind the glass

I knew this time could never last

You wear my ribbons in your hair

I avert my eyes so not to stare

The time will come but never fear

I will die so you will live my dear

Our footsteps caked in ice we leave

I will vanish you will grieve

My child sleeps beneath the ground

I hope that one day that they’ll be found

Come to me now before the end

I know the future and you’ll know then

Nevermind

You died

And fell asleep

I awoke

And saw the world

Without you in it

Shalia - Collective Memory  


Once there was

A light in the dark

In the endless times

He stood

Alone

He wanders

Along the dark paths

His light flickers

Is consumed by the shadows

He calls upon rain

To swallow the sun

Blessed rain

From the heavens

Brings only blood

He fights

He dies

He fights

He dies

Among ashes

Only he remains

To smile

In the face of cruelty

And still be kind

Dance for your life

Dance for the pain

He dances

Until he forgets

He seeks shelter

From the world

The light burns on

It reflects nothing

An endless hall of mirrors

All empty of life

He walks onward

Toward an empty future

Only Slightly

It’s a bit sad

That you died

Without a name

Or anyone to call you by it

Always

I will be waiting here

In this place

As I promised

I will wait for you

As long as you did

And longer

If you come

I’ll be here

Murderers

They loved eachother

So much

That they dug eachother’s graves

And lay there

All alone

Inertia I

Inaction is the easiest choice

It is very rarely the right answer

It is not so now

Inertia II

Move

Choose

Or Lose :)

For Nothing

The Rage of the Forest

At the Dying of the Trees

The Hope of the Ice

At the Turn of the Sun

The Despair of the People

At the Blood of the Sword

The Fear of the Water

At the Vanishing of the Rain

The Cruelty of the Wind

At the Strength of the Ocean

The Glory of the Fire

At the Hunger of the World

Void

More time apart

Then was together

Identical in every way

But for the lack

Speechless

If I could remain silent

I might be happier

But I have things to say

No one is listening

You do not want to hear

But I speak

Because I will not be silent

I exist, still

You will hear me

I will voice this pain

If I must suffer

You must know

Secrets

The sunlight dawns

And shatters

Leaving not but shadows

Hide

Among the vines and greenery

Of the garden

From this dusty earth

Whisper with fire

For none can catch

The unseen thought

Queenmaker

We write the words

Of a thousand years

The future is born

From our fire

Our children born

From our tears

Wings made from

Broken bones

Gold crowns forged

In blood

Saltwater falls

From flowers

Foxes gift years

Stolen from death

The general is waiting

Still loyal

The king is dead

From poison

The war is over

Bringing peace

Tomorrow

They existed

floating

not dying

They dreamed

in the dream

there was a mirror

to another world

many worlds

They knew

somehow

how to create

that world

but only one

A world

that seemed

more hopeful

But

less kind

There are others

with other mirrors

They make their choice

and live

and die

to live again

on a new day

For the Fallen

We who are kings

We have won every battle

Accomplished all we set out to do

We have succeeded

All we according to plan

All are now safe

We are trapped

We are alone

Alone without happiness

We chose this future knowingly

It was worth the price

It will always hurt

From Water

Once there were three children

One by one they fell

Separated and alone

Each lived their own lives

Still separated

To come back together

For such a short time

A final separation

Each had a pale replacement

By their side at the end

Will we meet in death?

Full Circle

If one day I leave

And you never see me again

Know that I’ll be there

One day

Look to the moon

I’ll visit when you’re dead

All my secrets

All my lies

You will know one day

Forgive me please

Wishful

Sleep without dreams

Knowing

That tomorrow will be another day

Lullaby

Shall I reach across the stars?

And weave them into your blanket?

Then will you be satisfied?

Greedy one

I could light a thousand candles

And still you could not see

Oh Hanani’hanani

Oh Hataptet went to the ocean today

Long did he go there and long did we play

Oh Hitaranti where did you run

Come out come out it’s fun in the sun

Oh Homoshuba where did you flee

Come back come back come back to me

Oh Hkefunti so far far away

I gave you this chance you betrayed me this way

Oh Hanti’andei we had so much fun

Let us go now and run run run run

Oh Heberi’rindi you came back to me

And no one is leaving so no one can flee

Oh Hokakahanti we’re all safe and sound

All trapped together till another round

Oh Hisa’tamiti you should never cry

Come closer come closer and I’ll tell you why

Oh Hederandale the games are all done

We’ll play them tomorrow now we’re down one

Oh Hihenahika come follow us all

The game is so fun you won’t stop at all

Us Three  


Perhaps we can exist together

Under the same sky

Maybe one day we could die together

As brothers or otherwise

I think we could have lived together

And now it’ll never be


End file.
